Sanity Begins
by BretTheBest
Summary: Moments after, Alice : Madness returns, Alice sees the "Looking Glass" train and thinks it can bring her back to sanity, and the real world. Alice ventures forth through the wonderland she has not been to since a kid, but to be corrupted by her own London
1. Chapter 1

Sanity Begins

Alice, still trembling from moments before looked at the sight before her. Her world was not her world any more. Buildings and all of what she saw had been twisted with once the once magical wonderland and with her dreary London Landscape. Cheshire's words lingered in her mind. She shook her head and looked in front of her. Her gaze caught a large kettle, sketched on it was _Looking Glass _railways.

Alice though to herself, "Is this the train that I have to ride, to go back home to London?"

Alice walked to the nearby bench, and sat down. Her eyes went back and forth to each of the different wonders, this new Wonderland has brought. A mushroom was seemed to be growing out of a window above her, while flowers were blooming from the doors. The wonderland was quiet, and Alice knew that she was safe, for now.

Alice allowed herself to start falling asleep, on the uncomfortable bench. The world around her did not change how she thought it might have. She believed that someone was watching her, Cheshire? She did not care nor open her eyes to find out. She closed her minds from all her thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

"Alice hurry, you are going to miss the train!" came a voice who was sounded familiar!

Alice opened her eyes and lifted herself off the bench.

"Rabbit, where are you?" Alice said looking around.

Please Review for Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice came to her senses, and looked upward. The rabbit was standing above her on one of the colorful mushrooms bursting through what had once

been a pharmaceutical building. The White Rabbit's presence made Alice comfortable, and she let out a deep breath.

"Why rabbit what are you doing up there?" She asked looking up to him.

"Why are you down there? Now hurry Alice, you must catch the train!" White Rabbit said jumping into the building behind him.

"Ok, sounds easy enough find this train and get out of here!" Alice said reassuring herself with a faint smile.

Alice took a moment to look around; there was one path that naturally caught her eye. To her right, besides the building lay a purple mushroom,

with remarkable swirls on the middle. She picked herself up onto it, and jumped. Her body seamlessly lifted, and she landed on the floating path of a road.

In the distance she saw a sign, its letters spelt, railway station 2 kms.

"Get her!" Someone yelled from presumably underneath Alice.

Alice looked down to see Tweedle Dum pointing at her. Alice quickly began to run toward the sign, which would lead her to the station. Alice's black hair

started to lift from her shoulders into the wind as her run became faster and faster. She felt something whiz past her head, a large piece of debris. Alice

quickly garnered out her teapot cannon. Quickly she turned around; she shot it toward what seemed to be a vehicular catapult Tweedle Dee was driving.

The explosive tea from the cannon, hit the front of the catapult. It swerved but kept its course. Alice shot again, this time hitting Tweedle Dum, knocking him

down. Another shot from the catapult came toward Alice. The debris blasted directly in front of her. She put her teapot cannon in front of her to block the blow,

it shattered out of her hands.

Alice flew back to the ground and began to crawl down the road. When she finally passed the sign, she picked herself up. The two twins were arguing back and forth.

Alice quickly pulled out her pepper grinder and shot the sign's post. The sign fell below and right in front of Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum, blocking their path.

Alice started to run again. Her heart became easier as she ran further away from the twins. In the fogged distance, the train station appeared to Alice like a lighthouse. She hurried over to it. It became dark and the ground below the floating road seemed to have vanished into the fog .

"Why Alice, aren't you late, for a very important date? "Came from a glowing grin in front of her.

Please Review For Another Chapter! Make sure you sign up for alerts, as i sometimes take awhile, but reviews always make me come back for more, and faster!


End file.
